


Together forever

by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Ren, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus
Summary: There aren't many things Ren wishes for. For his birthday, he just wants to spend time with his members and loved one. But the members don't know about him and Takumi yet - at least he thinks so
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 11





	Together forever

When the members asked him what he wanted to have for his birthday, Ren hesitated for a moment. There was nothing – at least nothing the members were able to give him – that he wished for.  
In fact, he had everything he had always wished for.  
He had made his debut 2 days after his birthday last year, he had stood on stages as the artist instead as a back dancer, his group got along well by now and he could help to spread his love for dancing among them. Speaking of love, his crush had turned out to be mutual and he and Takumi were in a not-so-secret relationship now. Was there more he could wish for? 

Because of the still ongoing pandemic, they still weren’t able to meet the fans directly, to give lives inside and outside of the country and maybe he still wanted to be a dog for a day at least, but he was no magician and none of the members were, so both options were out of question.  
All together, he could say that he was truly blessed. 

“There isn’t anything you need to get me. Let’s celebrate the day with some games and good food together.”, was his final answer eventually. Because that’s how he liked to spend time with everyone: them being together in one of their far too small rooms and just having a good time together. 

It was the evening before his birthday and in a way, he was surprised that the members had asked him that late. On the other hand, he suspected that everyone had expected that answer from him already and they just wanted to confirm something. He trusted at least half of the members that they didn’t forget his birthday. 

Once the meeting was over and everyone returned to their rooms, Takumi suddenly tugged his sleeve. “What’s up?”  
“Come with me.” It was one of the rare times, Ren was invited into Takumi’s room and of course, he never said no to this. While it wasn’t as exciting as when the room was still a forbidden territory, he knew how much it meant to be invited by the now brown haired one. 

Actually, Ren was pretty sure that he was invited into Takumi’s room for another reason: distraction. Some other members would surely go into his room right now and prepare whatever surprise they had planned for him. He didn’t mind that through. Any moment with Takumi alone was welcome and with the upcoming promotion period coming, there wouldn’t be much couple time left for them anyway. 

Said couple time was ordering take out and watching a movie together. Ren wouldn’t have minded to cook something for them – he still wanted to cook something for Takumi finally – but the other one’s fridge had been lacking anything that would make a decent dinner and the shorter one had insisted on staying home for the rest of the night. 

Yet Ren enjoyed being that close to Takumi without the fear of anyone walking in. Most of the members didn't know about them yet so the fear was there. Especially after it had happened that Syoya had walked into them – Ren’s room was never locked unlike Takumi’s one – and Syoya had wanted something from the dancer. Until this day, Ren had no idea what it was because once Syoya saw them, he left the room on the spot.

But their management had forbidden any relationships. “Love ban” was the exact word and that wording left no room for exemptions. Actually, them dating was even more critical than if they were dating some girl. If they ever broke up – something Ren didn’t want to think of at all – it could cause a lot of tension inside of their group. They were meant to be permanent. Still, both of their feelings had become so strong eventually that they couldn’t hide it from each other anymore. 

“Ren, what are you thinking about?” Takumi’s question pulled the dancer from his thoughts.  
“Us.” Closer, he snuggled himself into Takumi’s arms.  
“Judging from the way your face looks like you were worried about someone finding out about us again.”  
“Partly yes.”  
“It won’t happen. I trust the members.” 

“But what if we are not careful enough one day?” This life that felt like a gift was something precious for Ren and in a way each day he was afraid to lose it because of some of his actions. The relationship was a huge risk, but for once in his life he wanted to be egoistic.  
“Then it’s like that. But I know you. You are the most careful person I know.”  
Before the blue haired one could say anything Takumi gently kissed him. The soft lips that slightly tasted like Strawberries managed to distract him from his worries in no time. 

Maybe that was exactly the reason why Ren had been willing to take that risk. When he was with Takumi, he forgot everything that made his heart feel heavy. While most of the time it seemed like Ren was the one who spoiled and guided Takumi, behind closed doors it was often the way around. The brown haired one helped him to take off the worries from his mind and there was no small part of him that liked when Takumi held him like he did now. 

He felt protected and safe in Takumi’s strong arms. Ren had to be the strong one all the time – as the second oldest, as the performance leader, as one of the ones who knew how the industry worked – thus he needed to let go of that from time to time, too. Takumi offered him that opportunity. 

Sometimes Ren wondered how Sho managed to deal with everything, how he helped himself when everything became too much for him. But he never dared to ask – too afraid that it might lead to the open secret and Sho scolding him for taking that step. Their leader was kind, but just like Ren he did everything to protect their group, to make them succeed. 

“Stop thinking.” Ren heard Takumi whispering.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I didn’t say you should apologize for this.” Another kiss was placed on Ren’s lips.  
“Then help me stop wondering what everyone is doing in my room right now.” It was of course not what he had thought about earlier, but he didn’t want to make the other one worry, too. Also, he wanted to get rid of any thoughts, too. Right now, only Takumi mattered.  
“I think I can.” 

When Ren woke up the next morning, Takumi was still asleep. The brown haired one looked too adorable when he slept and Ren couldn’t help but look at his sleeping face for a moment. In the end, Takumi was still one of the most captivating people on this planet. Especially in the early morning when he was still tired, it made Ren want to spoil him more. He still had to return the favour for the previous day. 

Carefully he wanted to get up from the bed and try to prepare some breakfast, yet a strong hand caught his own one. “Stay. Junki will call you once breakfast is done.” Takumi still sounded half asleep and his expression was equally sleepy.  
Of course, Ren couldn’t say no to that and laid down again. “Is that so? And what will Takkun eat for breakfast?”  
“He surely made enough for the two of us.” 

As Ren knew Junki he surely made enough for two people, but the second person would be himself and not Takumi which would lead to some bickering between the two again. It would surely be fun to watch later. Yet for now, he patiently waited for Junki to appear at Takumi’s door to pick him up for breakfast. 

To his surprise it wasn’t Junki who came to pick him up for breakfast, but Shion.  
Takumi was also more awake – but still adorable – by the time Shion knocked on the door. 

“I’m here to pick up the king.” Someone – most likely Ruki – had dressed Shion in somewhat formal clothing as if the younger one was indeed the butler of a royal.  
Ren couldn’t help but grin about the act. “Can I take Takumi with me?”  
It seemed like that question wasn’t planned from whoever thought of that act because for a moment Shion looked confused. “Eh... I think so. No, I mean if you wish so, it shall happen.”  
Takumi also grinned about that act and followed the two to Ren’s room. 

As expected, the room was decorated with birthday decorations everywhere and Junki was waiting in the kitchen already. “Today you will get French Toast in the tension max version!”, the singer announced.  
"Junki, your text...” Takumi tried to remind him, but the red haired one was too excited about the birthday of his best friend.  
“Come on! You will love it.” Ren was dragged into his room where his breakfast was waiting already. 

There were two plates waiting, but when Takumi followed and wanted to sit down at the table too, Junki put himself in the way. “Not today Takumi. Get your breakfast somewhere else.”  
“But this looks so good.”  
“It’s okay, but it’s not for you.”  
“I don’t have breakfast left in my room.” 

“Then ask Sho.” With one swift movement Junki managed to push Takumi out of the room and close the door before he could re-enter.  
“Your food isn’t even that great, Junki.” Even from his place, Ren could hear his boyfriend sulking, but Junki returned with a triumphant smile. 

“I’m sorry for kicking out your boyfriend, but now it’s time for us.”  
“Wait you know?” On the one hand Ren had always felt somewhat sorry for never telling Junki anything, but if Junki knew something usually the other members knew it in no time. 

“Guess, where Syoya had gone when he had walked into you two making out?” Being reminded of that incident made Ren embarrassed. Because his room door was always open if another member needed something, Syoya once walked into him and Takumi. The whole incident had been awkward and the younger one had promised never to talk about it, but it seemed like he had talked about it before making the promise. “I’m a little sad, however, that you never told me.”  
“I’m sorry. But the thing is... we are not allowed and the less people know and you...” He was truly sorry. Maybe he should have thrown away those concerns, too, and at least told the red haired one the truth.  
“No, it’s okay. I think I understand why you are doing it.” Junki pat his shoulder with a smile. “It’s your birthday today, so everything is forgiven. Now enjoy your breakfast.” 

During breakfast, Junki played a One Piece movie on his laptop and they talked about everything and nothing. Time passed in an instant and too soon it was the turn for the next member was announced by Ren’s new butler, Shion: Sukai. 

Sukai had brought over some cards and announced: “Today you will learn the Kinjo style for playing cards.”  
“So, you will finally teach me instead of just telling me you won?”  
“The rules are long and complicated. I just had never time to teach you.” Sukai’s grin told him a little different story, but the birthday boy was willing to learn.  
In the end the card game was no actual card game, but rather a trick not to let the other one you are secretly swiping your cards for better ones. Normally, Ren preferred to play those games fair, but he never minded to learn a few new tricks. You never know when you need those. 

“By the way, why did Shion become my butler?” Ren was somewhat surprised about the act some of the members had started.  
“He lost a bet.”  
“Which was?”  
“Not of your concern.” Sukai just shrugged his shoulders and tried to exchange his cards secretly, but this time Ren saw through his act.  
“Nice try.” 

Next up was Ruki. “So, the prince of a foreign country is visiting me for negotiations on my birthday?”  
“Well yes, that was supposed to be my text. How do you know?”  
“It was easy.” Ren just shrugged. They weren’t the most creative text writers at all.  
“Anyway... I, Ruki Prince of the Sinnoh Region, challenge you, Ren, King of the Kanto Region, to a Pokémon battle.”  
The blue haired one just had to laugh about that text. It was hilarious and fitting in a way. “Sure. Let our Pokémon decide who is the true master.” 

Ultimately, besides Ren telling the others he just wanted to have fun with them and he didn’t need any gifts, Ruki did have something for him – a shiny ditto which he traded him.  
“You don’t know how hard it was to get. Those people in online forums are way too greedy and not even being JO1’s Ruki helped. They literally wrote ‘What the hell is JO1?’”  
“You didn’t have to do that.”  
“But it’s blue. Just like your hair now.” Both guys just grinned about the hilarious reason for the gift. 

“Next time, it will be hopefully easier for you to trade. Next year more people will know us.” At least, Ren hoped so. They had made some progress last year, but they were still far from their goal.  
“I hope so. This pandemic needs to end soon.”  
“Yes, it has to.” 

This was the magic of their group. Often light talks like the one earlier switched to heavier ones, but just as easily they could switch the direction again. A birthday was a day to reflect one’s future, so Ren didn’t mind the change in topic at all. As someone who had also experience in the industry Ruki’s insights were always welcome. 

However, their talk was cut short by Issei’s arrival eventually. “It’s always you uncles and your boring topics.” Ren knew he was just joking. More than once Issei had joined their long talks about the group’s future.  
“Then please bring some more fun into it, Mame-chan.” 

Ruki left but not without complaining that their youngest had called him an uncle again. Their age gap wasn’t that huge, but Ren just laughed. Issei should enjoy being their youngest and last remaining non-adult. He was allowed to be a little rude to the older members from time to time.

Initially, Ren had expected something dance related for Issei, but instead he got a lesson on how to play the kendama. The blue haired one had tried it a few times in his life already, but compared to him the younger one was truly a pro. It took him a bit to get the hang on the tricks the other one showed him.  
Also, it made him happy to see that Issei enjoyed teaching him for once. He knew that the younger one sometimes still struggled with finding something that’s ‘him’ and having to rely on the older members. Just as much as Issei himself, Ren wanted him to find something that he could be known and show to the other members. 

Ultimately, that lesson was cut short, too, because Shion knocked on the door.  
“Is there the next guest arriving?” Issei looked confused – this time slot didn’t seem over yet.  
“No, actually, I wanted to gift you something.” It was rare to see Shion act a little bashful, but it was cute in a way. “You had brought me that cheesecake before my birthday and I never thanked you properly, so I got you some cake, too. You will later get another one from Naoto, but that one is from me.” 

The cake Shion had brought looked like another cheesecake, but instead of blueberries it was topped with Ren’s favourite fruit – pineapples. That gesture alone made him already delighted. “Thank you so much, Shion. Let’s eat it together.”  
Both Issei and Shion declined first, but Ren used his birthday privilege. He was the king today and they had to follow his orders. Also, eating together was more fun anyway. 

After they finished their pieces about half of the cake was still left, thus Ren stored it in his fridge. Inside he saw a few items he hadn’t bought for sure, so he was curious what was up next. However first he decided that whoever visited him next, would get a piece of cake, too. 

The next one turned out to be Syoya who was over the moon when Ren offered a piece of cake to him. “I was with Shion when he bought it, but he didn’t let me try. You’re the best.”  
It might have been his birthday and everyone’s aim seemed to be to make him happy, but he also enjoyed making the other members happy. Such things weren’t a one way road for him.  
Also the fact, that there was no awkwardness between them after Syoya's accidental discovery. Soon after it their relationship bounced back to what it was before as if it never happened. 

Thus, Syoya’s birthday mission was of course unrelated to that incident, but something typicial for him.  
He had brought over his laptop to watch some newer animes with Ren. Most animes that Ren liked were long on going stories and because those had so much material, he often didn’t pay attention to newer ones – unlike Syoya and Shion who eventually joined them, too. Their suggestions were funny in a way, but sometimes they made Ren feel indeed much older than them. Some of them were too weird for his taste. 

Ultimately, his crash course on recent animes was stopped by Sho who was apparently the next one in charge.  
“Welcome to Sho’s muscle kitchen in the birthday edition.” Just the announcement of Sho’s plan made one half of S4 flee Ren’s room already. Ren, on the other hand, was curious what dish Sho had in mind.  
“So, you won’t cook for me but we do it together?”  
“I know you would never let me do it alone.”  
“True. So, what will we make?” 

“Muscle curry.”  
While all other members had cringed back in summer about the Sho’s idea and the puns he made with the word muscle all the time, Ren actually thought it to be funny. The puns were good and Sho clearly enjoyed himself. 

As suspected, the unknown ingredients in his fridge were used for the curry they were cooking together. But he didn’t understand how it would help his non existent muscles. “So why is that a muscle curry?”  
“First, we use lean beef and shrimp which gives you a lot of protein, but not much fat. Also, for the vegetables it’s mainly beans which are high on fibre and protein.”  
“I still won’t grow muscles.”  
“Thought so.” 

The was something like a running gag how different the leaders were in that aspect. Sho tried to make Ren gain muscles while Ren tried to make Sho get rid of those because they were in the way of dancing. Yet for now, they had decided on a truce.  
However, the muscle curry was indeed delicious. Maybe he could add at least one muscle dish to his menu in the future. 

As a dessert Ren tried to offer a piece of cake to Sho, but the older one declined. The preparations for the official content would start soon and until their manager arrived the leader wanted to supervise those. Yet Ren wasn’t alone for long. 

Ren had freed Shion from his butler role earlier, so his next visitor, Shosei, announced his arrival himself.  
The younger one had also brought his laptop over and for a moment Ren expected they would watch more anime, but when Shosei started the video, the screen presented in big letters: 

**‘Ohira Shosei presents:  
The journey of Kawashiri Ren’ **

The video features a lot of moments of them and the other members together since they had met. The focus was on Ren of course and the birthday boy was surprised what moments his friend had recorded. It was truly a trip down the memory lane. There were snippets from the time of their audition, the first selfie they took together, the sneak shots Shosei took of him practising and so on... 

For some reason seeing all those memories brought tears into his eyes. He didn’t want to cry today, he rarely cried but it happened.  
Shosei noticed him crying and took him into his arms. So often it had been the opposite action – Ren comforting Shosei – but this time the younger one was there for him. “I hope you don’t cry because the video is so horrible.”  
“Not at all. It’s wonderful, Shosei.” It truly was. Remembering all those wonderful, hard and shaping moments made him cry. 

“I actually wanted to do that already last year, but then the debut preparations took all our time. My next idea was to make such a video for our anniversary, but again we were too busy. Now I finally finished it.”  
“It was worth the wait. Thank you so much.” Ren hugged his friend a little together and he could feel Shosei relaxing a little more, too. He was still insecure regarding the things he did, but in Ren’s eyes the younger one had made an amazing process already. 

“Good that we are alone. Takumi would murder me for hugging you like that.”  
“What?” That statement confused Ren. Did Shosei know, too? Had Syoya also told him about his accidental observation?  
“Don’t you think I know it?” The orange haired one seemed to be amused by Ren’s surprise. “I know you longer than anyone else, maybe save for Rukkun, here. You are not as secretive as you think.”  
“Oh.” It made sense what the younger one had said. Still, it was embarrassing in a way. 

“Don’t worry. Actually, it was more Takumi’s actions which confirmed my hunch. You should have seen his look when you climbed on Sho’s back at the concert.”  
Ren hadn’t noticed that at all. It had been too hilarious to let Sho carry him back then. However, after the concert his boyfriend had acted a little weird and Ren had no idea why until now. “Does everyone know?”  
“I think so. For my part, I wanted to wait until you tell us. You clearly have your reasons why you never said anything.” 

That was true but once again he felt a little bad about not saying anything even to his closest friends. However, that everyone seemed to have found out the truth eventually but never said anything, spoke for the bond between the members. They were close enough to each other now that it was impossible to keep things hidden for long, yet at the same time, they respected each other's boundaries and secrets. Just like everything in life it had it’s good and bad points. 

After they broke their hug, Ren offered some of Shion’s cake to Shosei who happily accepted it. There was only one piece left and Ren thought about eating this himself when Keigo came into his room. “It’s my turn now.”  
“You are too early, Keigo.” Shosei meanwhile didn’t seem to be happy that his solo time with the birthday boy was over already.  
“Sho told me we are behind the schedule already.”  
“You guys have a schedule?” More planning had happened behind the scenes than Ren had expected. 

“Of course. You are coming with me now.”  
“Do you want some cake first?” He just had placed the two remaining pieces on plates and offered one to Keigo.  
“Nice! Yes.” 

“So, we are not celebrating in my room?” There was a suspicious silence between the two members who actually knew what was going on. “Okay, whatever. Show me what you have planned for me.”  
“Great. Shosei, you can come, too, if you want, but I don’t know if I have enough popcorn.”  
“Sure. We have cake anyway.” Both Ren and Shosei followed Keigo into his room which he had prepared to look like a cinema. 

“So, that’s the monster of TV you keep annoying me with?” Outside of electronic stores, Ren had never seen such a huge TV in his life. It was nearly as big as his boyfriend.  
"Yes, and today you get to enjoy it. So, make yourself comfortable and grab some popcorn.”, declared Keigo proudly.  
“So, you don’t want me to hear what the others do in my room?”  
“Ren, don’t think so bad of us.” The tallest member pushed the bucket into Ren’s arms and made him turn towards the screen. 

The intro of Ren’s favourite movie was starting already when he heard Shosei asking “Where do we sit?”  
“On the floor of course.”  
Sadly, the chair wasn’t big enough to share and the two other members taller than him or else Ren would have tried to make them sit with him. Yet as he knew Keigo he would complain that the older one tried to change his master plan. 

In fact, watching movies on such a big screen was a different feeling than watching those on small laptop screens. It wasn’t the same as in the cinema yet and maybe it was thanks to the popcorn he had gotten, but it was close to the feeling. Once more the time passed in a blink of an eye and just when the movie had ended, they heard Sho announcing that they were going to shoot the official content now. 

Together all members went to the free room of their dorm where their manager with a camera was waiting already. The eight waiting members started to sing a birthday song – out of sync like always – and Takumi was the one who carried his cake. Ren had just blown out the candles when he felt someone pushing his head right into the cake and he was sure that there had been a slight movement upwards from Takumi’s side, so that his face won’t have a chance to miss it. 

It was a Strawberry chocolate cake like the year before and when Ren could finally move his face from the cake he saw that the culprit had been Junki who was laughing heartily right now. This called for some revenge, so Ren took some of the cake from his face and smeared it into Junki’s one. “Hey!” 

A few more smiles and words of gratitude for the camera and finally Ren could pay attention to the room. All the decoration which had previously decorated his own room had been moved to this one together with some additions that had seemed to come from their company. Naoto also brought some greetings and a small gift in addition to the cake from there, but soon again the members could celebrate on their own. 

Knowing now that all members seemed be be aware about him and Takumi, made Ren approach his boyfriend more directly than all the other times when they were among the rest. It was only a small gesture – laying his arm around Takumi who was sitting at the table and eating his share of the birthday cake. “You and Junki made up by forming an evil alliance against me?”  
There was some confusion from the brown haired one regarding Ren’s rather direct action, but because they were among everyone, he didn’t mention it – for now. “Maybe?”  
“I hope the cake tastes good anyway. Besides having me as an additional flavour.”  
“You know I’m the last one who would mind that.” It was barely audible in the noise of the party, but being so close to Takumi made Ren hear it anyway. 

“I can’t wait for cake with an additional Takumi flavour in 3 months.” He wanted to give a peck on the other one’s cheek, but Takumi turned his head away.  
“No here. Not now.”  
“They know it already.” There might have been a better occasion for him to tell Takumi the news that most likely the whole group knows the truth about them, but he was feeling so delighted in that moment that it made him want to give some affection to his beloved. 

“They do?”  
“We do. But seriously, stop acting so in love. You have nine singles here.” Just in that moment, Sukai sat down at the table to refill his coup with one of the soft drinks that were standing there.  
Takumi froze after hearing that statement but Ren couldn’t help but chuckle. That was surely another reason to stay lowkey – on any other day but today. “Are we that obvious?” 

“More obvious than my sister trying to hide that it was not a project partner but her boyfriend coming over back in the days.” Issei also had decided to refill his cup – and to roast the couple in that moment.  
“More obvious than any magical girl hiding her identity from her friends.”, added Shion.  
The rest of the members just nodded at the two statements. 

“Oh.” Fortunately, Ren had the shock of finding out that everyone knew about them earlier, so he could focus on helping Takumi to digest the revelation. “You are not angry?” The younger one’s voice sounded scared at that moment.  
“We are a bit disappointed that you didn’t trust us this much, but I acknowledge that you must have had your reasons. Especially because this is actually against the rules.” There was disappointment visible on Sho’s face and it hurt Ren to see it. He – and all the other members – hated to see their leader disappointed in them. 

“We are sorry. But yes, as you said we had our reasons.” Ren decided to speak for them. Takumi still seemed to be a bit afraid of the other member’s reaction to them.  
“But we also see how happy you two are. Takumi has become more outgoing and Ren seems less tense after a stressful day, so you seem good for each other.” Finally, there was a small smile on Sho’s face. “I don’t think I need to remind you of possible consequences. I want you to deal with everything as responsible as possible and with the group in mind.” 

“Of course.” Ren felt Taumi grabbing his hand. The younger one was still tense and needed reassurance.  
“But if it’s just us members, feel free to be yourself. We will help you to cover in case it is needed.” Those were the words Ren had hoped to hear. Having the support of the members meant a lot to him and he could feel that the same applied to Takumi whose tension slowly left the body.  
"Actually, I would prefer -" began Syoya to voice some complains but one look of their leader was enough to stop him.  
“Thank you so much.” 

For the rest of the night, the topics became less heavy again. Especially when a huge pizza was delivered as a surprise gift to their dorm. Getting his favourite food made Takumi lose the last bit of anxiety he was carrying and seeing this also made Ren feel better about everything.  
The eleven of them were a family by now and all he wanted was for them to last forever. That they had taken the news so lightly made him positive that this possibility existed. 

When the last slice of pizza was eaten and the last soft drink bottle was empty, all members made their way into their respective rooms. They had only tidied up the most urgent things and even without practise they had been exhausted from the day. Birthdays and a lot of good food were tiresome in their own way. 

Yet when it was time to part for Ren and Takumi the brown haired one didn’t let go of his hand. “Do you want to come with me, Takkun?” He just nodded and followed Ren to his room.  
Ren’s room was back into its original state – save for another stack of Shion’s stuff that the younger one must have snuck in when they moved the decoration. “Oh Shion.” Still, Ren wasn’t mad at him. He had offered to store some of Shion’s things months ago.  
“He needs to learn how to organise his stuff.”  
“You should help him.” 

They sat down on Ren’s bed and Ren just laid his head down on Takumi’s shoulder. He was also exhausted by the day, but it was a welcome exhaustion. It was exactly how he hoped to end the day. “Thank you for today. It was so much fun.”  
“Actually, it’s not over yet.”  
“It’s past midnight.”  
“I don’t care.” 

This was somewhat typical for Takumi’s personality. He liked doing things in his own pace and way. “You know I’m not good at those things and I often have a hard time to tell you how much you mean to me.”, began the younger one. “But I got something for you and I want you to wear it.” From the pocket of his hoodie Takumi took out a small box and gave it to Ren. 

Curiously Ren opened the gift and inside there was a misanga made from pink and blue strands. “Did you make it yourself?”  
“Yes, I did. That’s why it doesn’t look perfect, but I really want you to wear it. It should be subtle enough that no one will suspect something.” Takumi seemed to be a little bashful about the gift again. “It’s not meant in a friendship way, but that I want us to be everlasting. The two of us and the group that’s why I used our member colours.”  
“It’s a wonderful gift.” The brown haired one help him to attach the bracelet to his wrist and Ren couldn’t help but smile. Even with small imperfections, the gift was perfect. “Thank you.” 

They might have the freedom now to express their mutual feelings in front of the other members, yet the real magic always happened when it was just the two of them – just like in that moment. The bracelet felt like a promise to the future.  
And there was no better day to do so than one’s birthday because actually Ren did have a wish for his birthday: to spend countless more wonderful days with the members and the one he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ren!  
> Yes, I said I won't write another birthday series this year but it's my boy's birthday and I'm still jobless, so I don't have anything better to do.  
> I hope no one minds that for this birthday I returned to a story with a ship besides the last birthday stories not having any! But the last days did have a lot of #川川やってんな (Please stop making me feel single)  
> Well, I hope you enjoyed the story and please leave your thoughts about it either here or in twt  
> See you~


End file.
